The Sister
by Ristine
Summary: After Sirius Black ran away at age 15 his parents had a daughter. What happenes when she comes to Horwarts as a 6th year? Will Harry make the connection? Will Sirius meet his sister? Will love blossom? (AN: I am writting this as though Sirius never di
1. The sister

Anastasia rose early even though she was well into summer vacation, she still forgot that she was back home and no longer at school. None the less, Anastasia would have liked to be at school rather than here. She wouldn't see all my ASMS (American School of Magical Studies) friends until September, and until then she got to spend the entire summer with her Uncle Brian, Aunt Cecile. Well, they're not her 'real' aunt and uncle, they were my parent's best friends (to this day she still doesn't know why) and when her parents died, she got sent to America to live with them.

Anastasia lay in bed, staring out of the skylight on the ceiling, trying to fall back asleep so she wouldn't have to go downstairs. It's not that her aunt and uncle are cruel or anything, they're just not exactly the most friendly type. No kids, they're absorbed in themselves, and they don't understand the concept of having a kid around. Occasionally she wishes her parents were still around, but they were the same kind of people. Except they weren't the best type of wizards, they were strong supports of, oh what was his name again, Voldermort something. . . Lord Voldermort, that's it. Voldermort had a pretty cruel view on how the wizarding world should be run, and my parents agreed with him. They're association with him may have lead to their death, she's not sure though, Anastasia was only four when it happened.Anastasia had really wanted to the British wizarding school, but her aunt and uncle had insisted that she stay stateside. Every summer Anastasia had begged them to allow her to Hogwarts and every year they said no. She hope this summer would be different. At that moment there was a soft knock on her door and her Aunt Cecile entered.

"Anastasia, dear, would you please put on your robe and come downstairs your uncle and I would like to talk to you. Emily had started breakfast so come quickly."

"Alright, I'll be down soon ma'am." Anastasia I replied. She rolled out of bed and slipped on her slippers and found her linen periwinkle robe and put it on. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, pulled her long blonde hair back. Alright, so her hair isn't naturally blonde, it's really a chocolate brownish black, but she prefers Marilyn Monroe blonde, and it's so easily to color hair with magic.

Anastasia walked slowly down the spiral staircase watching the occupants of the pictures move in their frames. She paused when She saw one of her parents, they were standing with a boy, maybe eleven, standing in front of a train. Even though she must have passed this picture a thousand times, Anastasia never noticed the boy. She made a mental note to ask her Aunt and uncle about it.

Anastasia entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with her aunt and uncle, Brian was just finishing up summoning over breakfast from the counter top.

'"Morning," She yawned.

"Good morning Anastasia, sleep well. Did you sleep well?" Her Uncle Brian asked.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Brian," My aunt said giving my uncle 'the look', "We need to talk about it now, put down you paper."

"Right you are Cecile, Anastasia your aunt and I have been talking. We've decided that if you still want to you may attended Hogwarts this year. Before you say anything there are things I need to tell you. The Lord your parents supporting is rising, be on your guard. Also, take care with who you are friends with and who you are enemies with. Lastly, as much as your parents requested you not be told this, I must, people will surely suspect things at school. You have a older brother, I do not know much about his ware abouts, all I know about him is from the Headmaster of the school. He tells me you brother, Sirius Black, who I must tell you was well out of school at the time of your birth, is in hiding after being falsely charged with a crime. He did not find in necessary to tell me any more, or that you need to know more. Merely be aware that you had a brother, and your parents disowned him when he ran away, a year before you were born. Your aunt and I will take you to London; we leave tomorrow, and will stay with you until you leave for school."

Anastasia was speechless, trying to absorb all the information she had just been given was hard. She had a brother, that's who the boy was. More importantly Anastasia was going to Hogwarts! She ran toward her uncle and gave him the biggest hug.

"Oh uncle! Thank you so much! I couldn't be happier!"

"I'm glad you are happy my dear. You have a lot to do before we leave tomorrow. I suggest you start packing. Lord knows you have enough stuff."

She likewise hugged my aunt and ran upstairs. Anastasia could not remember being this happy, ever!


	2. Preparing for London

Anastasia bounded up the stairs two at a time. She quickly opened the cage that belonged to her owl, Letty. She wrote as many letters to as many friends as she could before her hand gave up on her.

After sending Letty on her way she dropped on to all fours and rummaged under her bed and finally pulled out her mahogany trunk on to which her name had been engraved with the Black family crest. She heaved it up on to her bed and started gathering things to pack. Not long after her aunt walked in. 

"Anna, dear, you ran off before we could tell you the travel plans."

"Oh sorry, Cecile, I assumed we would travel by magic like we usually do." Anastasia replied.

"Not this time dear, we'll be taking a plane to London. It just makes more sense for right now. We'll have to leave early tomorrow morning to catch our flight, probably around six in the morning. Your uncle and I have some business commitments for today and tonight, but I have complete confidence that you will be able to pack your self up quite nicely. We're on our way now. Before I forget though, here is some information the Headmaster was kind enough to send about Hogwarts. No doubt you'll find it interesting." She said as she kissed her niece on the forehead. "Good byes Love see you tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Good bye Aunt Cecile." Anastasia put the information on her dresser, deciding to save it until she had finished packing her stuff.

As she placed the last of her book collection on her bed Anastasia sighed and flopped on to her bed. No sooner had her body hit the soft bed, an unfamiliar owl flew into the room. It hooted as Anastasia untied the letter from its leg, and then it departed as quickly as it came. She unrolled the piece of parchment.

_Dear Anastasia Black,  
This letter is to inform you that after a thorough review of your character, academics, awards, past, teacher recommendations, and life you have been placed in the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While this is not the standard procedure for the sorting of our students, we feel that you have been properly place and you will adjust well. Your guardians were sent a copy of supplies you will need for the upcoming school year. Please be sure to review it.  
I have informed the Prefect from your house about your arrival; no doubt Miss. Hermione Granger will be contacting you shortly.  
We look forward to your arrival on the 1st of September. Take note that the Hogwarts Express waits for no one.  
Thank you,  
M. McGonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Anastasia skimmed the letter over a few more times before placing in on her desk with the rest of her Hogwarts information. She glanced at the clock, it was getting late. She decided to shower and call it a night.

Anastasia came out of the bathroom, wearing her robe, and rubbing her hair with a towel. To her surprise there was another owl sitting on her chair hooting. She likewise removed the letter from this owl's leg, however this owl remained in her room, as though waiting for a reply to be tied to its leg. It read:

_ Dear Anastasia,  
Hello! My name is Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall just told me about your transfer to Hogwarts, and your placement in Gryffindor! I will be in London as of July 27th, let me know when you will be getting to London. I'm sure we could hang out until the train comes on the 1st. You'd also have a chance to meet some fellow Gryffindors! I look forward to seeing you!  
Hermione Granger__  
  
_ Anastasia reached into her drawer and puller out a piece of parchment and began to write: _Dear Hermione,  
Thanks for writing! I am so excited about coming to Hogwarts! I will be arriving in London tomorrow, July 25th with my aunt and uncle. I look forward to seeing you. I believe we are staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Perhaps I can convince my aunt and uncle to leave early, there is no need for them to stay I assume. I look forward to seeing you.  
Anastasia Black_ __  
  
Anastasia tied the letter on to the owl's leg and it flew gracefully out the window. With that she turned out her light and went to bed. Miles away and many hours later. Hermione Granger read the letter from the new Gryffindor. Her jaw dropped when she read the last name of the student (Professor McGonagall had not mentioned it) the last name was Black. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Anastasia stirred at five a.m. the next day as her alarm came on. Ten minutes later she was dragging herself out of bed and into her jeans and shirt to travel in. She placed the Hogwarts information in her bag, locked up her trunk, got Letty (who had returned during the night) in to her cage and bewitched her trunk to get it down stairs.

The trunk landed with a thud at the bottom of other stairs starling her aunt and uncle. They stared at her and shook their heads.

"Well Anna to the car, well get breakfast somewhere along the line."

"Alright Uncle Brian, I'll put my stuff in the car."

As the sped down the highway Anna pulled out the letters from Professor McGonagall and Hermione.

"She's a Perfect in my house; she's going to be in London two days after we get there and staying there to catch the train. So I was thinking . . . well . . . maybe you guys didn't have to hang around if I would be with people from school." Anastasia asked, purposely avoiding making eye contact.

"Well Anna, you're sixteen now. Its well time we started letting you make decisions for yourself and give you responsibility. As long as we meet Hermione and her parents, or the adult in charge, I see no problem with your proposal." Her Aunt Cecile replied looking at her niece with admiration.

"Thank you, oh thank you thank you so much!" Anastasia nearly shouted. She was beaming. Nothing could ruin this new adventure in her life, no some long lost brother, or an evil wizard. This was going to be the best year of her life! She smiled to her self as she got out of the car at the airport . . . this was a journey she'd been waiting a long time to take.

After she'd gotten herself situated on the airplane Anastasia pulled the Hogwarts information out of her bag. She was fascinated by the castle, grounds, everything about. It was much different from the cold, clean, white building that she used to go to school at. The Village of Hogsmead especially fascinated her; she had never been to a village that was completely magical. Latter she pulled out the supply list and looked at what she would need: robes a new cauldron quills and parchment dress robes school books

Those seemed to be the essentials, all the other stuff she already had  
from her years at ASMS. At that moment the flight attendant came around with pillows and blankets and Anastasia gladly took her up on the offer.

"Anna, dear, wake up we're getting ready to land." Her aunt whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm," Anastasia replied lifting her head from the pillow. She stuffed her stuff back into her bag and combed her platinum hair and waited for the landing. It was a rough one, Anastasia was thankful she only had to travel on the ghastly machines once in a blue moon. She stumbled up from her seat and followed her aunt and uncle off of the plane into the very loud terminal. As soon as they found a quiet place and had collected their luggage Brian spoke, "We're taking a cab as far as we can, then its only a short walk and a spell into Diagon Ally. Shall we then?" He asked hailing a cab. The trip to the old dilapidated tavern was uneventful, except for the beginning, where they had to convince the driver to all Letty into the cab also.

They walked to the door of the tavern and her uncle muttered something under his breath and a door opened. They walked in, and in no time had gotten themselves situated in their respective rooms and we're feeling at home.

"Just remember Anastasia, don't mention your last name. It's not relevant right now." Her uncle reminded her as they walked into the ally.

"Well Brian, Anna and I are going to shopping for her school things, why don't you go have a drink and relax?" Cecile suggested.

"Alright then Dear." Brian replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Okay, Anna, lets get going. We have a long day ahead of us."

Hours later the two very tired women walked back into the tavern. Brian held back a laugh. His wife and niece looked like they had defiantly been shopped out, something they swore would never happen.

As Anastasia climbed into bed that night her Aunt came in, wearing a distraught look on her face.

"Is everything okay!?" Anastasia quickly questioned. Hoping her aunts look did not mean that she would have to return to the states.

"Yes dear, but we need to talk. You uncle just receive an urgent owl. We're needed at home very soon. An emergency has come up at work and your uncle and I need to be there. I have spoken to the owner, he assures me that you will be perfectly safe and told me this Hermione of yours will be checking in tomorrow afternoon instead of the next morning. Is this alright with you, us leaving tomorrow morning?"

"I understand completely." Anastasia lied. This was simply another example of her aunt and uncle's understanding of raising children.

"Oh I knew you would dear. I want to give this to you now," Cecile started pulling a gift wrapped box from her purse. "It was something you should have. We will probably not see you tomorrow morning. So I love you dear, as does your uncle. Write if you need us and we'll be back in a flash." She finished engulfing her niece in a hug.

"I love you too, Aunt Cecile, don't worry everything will be fine. Thank you for the gift."

"Your welcome my dear," Cecile said, walking toward the door. "I'm so glad your happy Love. I love you Anna"

"I love you too Cecile." With that her aunt was gone. Anastasia sighed and sat down at the foot of her bed with the package from her aunt. She was astonished to see what was inside. It was a photo book. She flipped through it and her eyes moistened. They were pictures of her and her parents. Tears came to her eyes, even though her parents may have not been the best people they were her parents and she did miss them. As she continued to leaf through the pictures a note fell out.

_Anna my dear,  
This belongs to you, I was holding on to it until the right time. Obviously that time has come. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.  
  
Love  
Aunt Cecile _

_P.S. Your brother, Sirius, is not in these pictures. He left home at fifteen before you were born after a fight with you parents. Sorry love._


	4. Hermione

Anastasia continued flipping through the photo album; looking at pictures of herself as an infant, and toddler. She remembered none of the occasions the pictures held, but she was sure that they must have been happy times.

She turned out the light and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She pondered the fact that she had a brother. Of what crime had he been accused of, was he the same as her parents? Why did he leave home early? Did he even know that she existed, and if so why hadn't he contacted her? These were the last complete thoughts she had before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When Anastasia awoke the next morning it took a minute for her to realize where she was. She washed and dressed quickly, eager to explore the world. She walked down the stairs and smiled at the man behind the counter. He motioned for her to come over.

"Ma'am," the gentleman started, "your relatives left this for you this morning. Also, I understand you are meeting Ms. Granger latter. We are expecting her in a few hours."

"A few hours, I thought she was coming this evening?"

"Ma'am, you slept rather late. It's almost one in the afternoon. I expect the time change threw you off."

"Oh, silly me, of course. Thank you." She said taking the package from the man. She walked to the nearest table and sat down to open it. Inside she found a new pursue by her favorite designer, and inside was the matching wallet filled with money and a note.

_Anastasia,  
You have earned every cent of this. Also, it is some of the money your parents left you. Spend it wisely. I know you will. Achieve all your goals sweetheart.  
I love you and am proud of you,  
Uncle Brian_

She dug into the wallet and counted the money and was astonished at the amount she had been left with.

When she stepped into Diagon Alley she was over whelmed by the plethora of stores and merchandise at her fingertips. She ventured into the clothing shops first, purchasing some stylish, strappy shoes, and muggle clothes that were the latest thing in America. Then to the sweets shops, and was amazed by the names of the candies . . . Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Cluster. . . Arriving back to the Leaky Cauldron several hours later she was shocked at the time. It was nearly four, Hermione would be here soon.

Anastasia ran up the stairs and into her room. She cleaned herself up and put on a new outfit and shoes. By the time she was done and had pulled herself together it was after four. She decided it would be best to take the time to relax in her room with a good novel.

She had barley gotten past the second chapter when there was a knock at her door. Filled with apprehension she opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a girl, equal in height to herself, with long gorgeous brown hair.

"Hermione?" Anastasia questioned.

"You bet, and you must be Anastasia!" the girl replied.

"That's me. It is wonderful to meet you!"

"And it is wonderful to finally meet you too; I know we'll be the best of friends.

"I hope we will." Anastasia beamed, this girl was going to be her best friend.

"Come down with me, I came with my friend Ron Weasley and his family they all have fiery red hair so you know who they are," Hermione beamed, "Harry came with us too, their both wonderful, but I'm so happy to have another female around. You'll love them!"

"Okay let's go then!" Anastasia replied, excitement replacing all the apprehension.

As they walked down stairs Hermione studied her new friend. She couldn't help that her facial features were much like that of Harry's godfather, Sirius. No, she thought. It's impossible. Wasn't it?


	5. Dinner with the Trio

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Hermione to bring down the new Gryffindor.

"Over here Hermione!" Ginny called as Hermione and Anastasia descended the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked up to see who this new girl was and couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous, she had bleach blonde hair past her shoulders, tan skin that was a dead give away that she was an American, delicate but distinguished features.

Harry looked at Ron, "There's something familiar about her."

"Your right mate, it's weird."

"Harry, Ron, Ginny this is Anastasia." Hermione said sitting down at the table. "Anastasia, that Harry with the glasses, nest to him is Ron, and that's Ron's sister Ginny."

"Hey y'all" Anastasia greeted them.

"What does "y'all" mean?" Ron asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"Oh, sorry its American slang. It means 'all of you'. It's going to take me awhile to shake some phrases." Anastasia replied blushing, which only accentuated her facial features.

"You're from America, but you sound British?" Harry commented.

"I live with my aunt and uncle, they're British. I am too, I guess I picked it up from them, but I did live in Britain until I was four."

"Why did you move?" Ginny inquired.

"My parents died, and my uncle had a business opportunity in America."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. I lost my parents when I was young too." Harry commented.

"I'm sorry. Who do you live with?" Anastasia questioned.

"I live with my aunt and uncle also." Harry replied smiling at her.

"I was thinking Anastasia, if it's alright with you, we could share a room. The boys have each other and Ginny has some friends here, so I'm kind of the odd person out here." Hermione asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all Hermione. It would be wonderful." Anastasia beamed.

"Decided what you'd like for dinner dears?" An elderly woman asked, holding a note pad. The five of them skimmed their menus and placed their orders.

"So Anastasia, do you have any brothers or sisters." Ron inquired.

"Umm . . ." Anastasia paused. Would her uncle approve of her telling people she had a brother? "I have an older brother, whom I've never met. He's years older and after a family disagreement we never heard from him again."

"Oh, how much older." Ron pressed

"Ron! She is not under arrest so stop questioning her like she is!" Hermione shot at him. There was an awkward silence that followed, during which they all stared intently at their drinks. They were saved from the uncomfortable situation by the waitress brining dinner to the table.

"Her you go my dears. Don't look so glum. Let me know if you need anything." The waitress smiled.

"Umm, so," Ginny mumbled. "Anastasia, do you have all of your supplies?"

"Ya, my aunt and I went shopping yesterday. Then I went back out today and finished up and did some personal shopping as well. So, does Hogwarts have a Quidditch team?" This question sent Harry and Ron into a heated discussion about the Quidditch play offs. This gave Ginny and Hermione a chance to fill Anastasia in on the gossip at Hogwarts.

A few hours later, and many desserts finished, they were all very tired.

"Anastasia, you never told us," Harry said, "What's your last name?"

Anastasia paused for a moment, looking slightly flustered. "Black." She answered and quickly climbed the stairs to her room, followed closely by Hermione, who at the last minute turned around and shot the boys a dirty look.

"Did she say Black?" Ron asked looking quizzically at Harry.

"Ya, she said it was Black"

"You don't think. . ." Ron started

'No, it's not possible. Right?"

"Right, mate." Ron replied not sounding the least bit convincing.


	6. Girl Talk

Anastasia sat on the foot of her bed, tugging on the ties of her shoes that laced up her ankle. She sighed softly as she brushed her flowing hair away from her face. Why had Harry and Ron seemed so interested in her? She was used to being flirted with, but never had she had someone inquire so much into her personal life.

The door slammed as Hermione stormed it, "I am so sorry they were such pigs. They're usually not like this at all. You just threw them off their guard."

"Why would I do that?"

Hermione smiled, "Look at yourself Anastasia, your gorgeous, you come down in this cute skirt with a tank top and your hair flowing everywhere, don't take that in any way other than as a compliment. They were mesmerized, your new, they don't know how to react to you."

"Oh, I understand." Anastasia replied blushing.

"And, its just, well a lot of people are going to be caught off guard. Your last name is sort of infamous in the European wizarding community. Sorry."

"What's my last name got to do with anything?"

"Well, it's a long story . . ." Hermione mumbled, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"It's a long night." Anastasia was not going to let her off the hook.  
  
"Okay, fine then," Hermione smiled. "Do you remember, downstairs when Harry said he lost his parents when he was young too?"

"Yes, I remember." She replied slipping into her pajamas.

"Well, there's a lot more to that story." Hermione continued as she sat on the empty bed opposite Anastasia's. "Well when Harry was about one year old, Lord Voldermort murdered his parents. He was an evil wizard-"

"I've heard of him."

"Oh," Hermione said looking caught off guard, "Well, he murdered Harry's dad and then went upstairs too kill Harry, but his mum died protecting Harry and when Voldermort tried to kill Harry the spell rebounded and the spell rebounded back on him, severely hurting Voldermort and leaving Harry unscathed."

"How horrible."

"Ya, no kidding. The interesting thing about the whole attack though was that no one was supposed to know where the Potters were because of a charm that had been preformed that concealed their whereabouts in one living soul. When this happened the wizarding community believed that Sirius Black-"

Anastasia let out a small gasp, "Oh sorry . . . just the hiccups."

Hermione eyed her new friend, what she hiding Hermione wondered? "Well they thought it was Black because he was the Potters secret keeper. He was sent to Azkaban, the wizards' prison. Anyway three years ago the truth came out. To make a long story as short as possible, Sirius is Harry's godfather and was his parents' best friend. Sirius was in fact not the secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew, someone they also considered a friend was and he was working for Voldermort. Anyways, Black is still in hiding because most of the wizarding community considers him guilty. To add insult to injury, Voldermort returned in our 4th year. It was a horrible experience for Harry, Voldermort took his blood. So now the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, regrouped the Order of the Phoenix. They fought Voldermort sixteen years ago, and they're fighting him now. Only those in the order, and Harry's friends, you included, know the truth."

"Oh, wow! That's horrible!" Anastasia said looking somewhat shaken up.

"Are you ok?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Anastasia replied digging into her trunk.

Hermione looked at her friend, but her vision was quickly diverted to the trunk. The seal on trunk looked incredibly familiar. She knew she had seen it somewhere, why couldn't she place it! "Hey Anastasia what's that seal on your trunk?"

"Oh, that's the Black family crest, ostentatious isn't it?" She said smiling. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her trunk and started to write.

_ Aunt Cecile,  
Not to be rude or pushy, but please tell me everything you know about my family. My last name seems quite popular? Miss you and Uncle Brian loads, give him a hug for me!  
Love,  
Anastasia_

"Who ya writing to?" Hermione asked.

"My aunt, just letting her know I'm okay."

"Oh cool, dear Lord it's late. Not to sound motherly we'd better get to bed cause Ron and Harry will be up early."

"Sounds good to me, I'm wiped out." Anastasia replied rubbing her eyes.

The girls climbed into their respective beds and turned out the light. As she lay there Anastasia wondered why Hermione kept looking at her like she was trying to solve a mystery. In the next bed over Hermione lay running the possibility that her new friend could be related to Sirius through her head, furthermore she wondered what Harry thought. She was determined to find out the truth behind all of this.


	7. Discoveries

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for stopping by and reading this. If you do read could you take a chance to review? I'd really appreciate it.**  
  
Despite going to bed late Hermione got up early. She glanced over at Anastasia who was in a deep sleep. Hermione threw on some sweats and headed downstairs for breakfast. To her surprise she found Harry and Ron downstairs already seated at a table. She sat down with them, exchanging "Good mornings".

"Where's Anastasia?" Harry questioned.

"Still sleeping." Hermione replied.

"She looks awfully familiar." Harry commented

"Ya, it's like I've seen her before." Ron added

"You don't know the half of it." Hermione added.

"Fill us in then." Harry said, poking his breakfast with his fork.

"Well, last night I was telling her about you, Harry. It was weird, for starters she knew about Voldermort, which is something that could usually be overlooked but not this time. But the strangest thing happened when I mentioned Sirius, in the context of your parents' death. She made this weird gasp like sound, that she claimed was hiccups, but it wasn't. To top it all off, on her trunk is her family crest, the Black family crest. I know I've seen it before."

Harry and Ron stared at her speechless. "Are you saying that she's RELATED to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"She certainly looks like him." Ron added.

"I'm thinking she's related to him, but I'm not a hundred percent sure, more like eighty-five percent." Hermione said smiling.

"We have to ask her, we have to find out. Do you think Sirius knows about her?" Harry said.

"Wait, Harry. We can't exactly go up to her and ask her if she knows Sirius." Hermione replied cautiously. "Why don't you ask Sirius, send him an owl. Go get Hedwig."

Harry didn't need telling twice in no time he was back down stairs with Hedwig and a piece of parchment. He started to write as Ron and Hermione looked over his shoulder. They finally all agreed on what to say:

_ Sirius,  
I was wondering if you happened to have a relative named Anastasia Black. She's coming to Hogwarts as a 6th year. The similarities between the two of you are shocking. Let me know soon!  
Harry_

Hedwig flew quickly out the window.

* * *

Not far away, at number 12 Grimmuald Place Sirius Black untied a letter from his godson from and owl's leg. As he read the letter he felt his blood pressure rising.

"Lupin," Sirius called his best friend, "get down here."

"Sirius what's the matter!" His friend asked, panting slightly.

"Read this." Sirius said pushing the letter toward Lupin.

"Well, this is interesting I suppose, but why are you so worked up about it?

"I've seen that name before; when I was cleaning out this damn house I saw something with that name on it. I don't remember what but I know that name." Sirius said turning the letter over in his hands.

"Well, you seem pretty sure that this girl has something to do with your family. Is there anyone who would know something about a Black attending Hogwarts?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment, "Dumbledore!" They said in unison. Sirius quickly found parchment and wrote a letter to Dumbledore inquiring about this mysterious Black.

* * *

Not long later, and many miles away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore opened a letter from Sirius Black. He sighed after reading the letter. He had known Harry, Ron, or Hermione would have suspected a connection between the two Blacks but he never thought it would have been this soon. He pondered his options as he stared out the window. Eventually he came to the only fair decision; Sirius had every right to know. From there it was Sirius' and Anastasia's decision about who should know. He took out his wand and appereated to number 12 Grimmuald Place.


	8. Number 12 Grimuald Place

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both jumped at the sound of a small pop in the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. There stood Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, the man who knew everything.

"Dumbledore," Sirius said rising to great Dumbledore "you didn't need to come here just because of that owl.'

"Sirius, I did. Please sit down, you too Remus. We need to talk." Dumbledore said in his usual calm tone.

The three men sat down at the table as Lupin summoned butterbeer from the counter. The two younger men started at Dumbledore, anxious to know what was so important that Dumbledore felt he had to come talk to them in person.

"Sirius, your Godson and his friends are quite the observant ones, aren't they?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I suppose they are Sir. But to be honest I don't know what alerted them to the fact that I may have a relation." Sirius replied.

"Look at this picture." Dumbledore said sliding a picture to the two men.

Sirius and Lupin looked down at the face of a smiling girl with platinum blonde hair. Lupin looked at Sirius and the picture.

"My God Sirius, the resemblance is uncanny." Lupin exclaimed. "Except for the hair. That hair of hers sure is blonde."

"Her hair is dyed. It is naturally chocolate brown, almost black." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, you've showed me a picture. I understand where Harry and his friends saw the resemblance I guess, but please, not to be rude, but can we get to the point." Sirius said, still staring at the picture.

"Sirius, the girl in the picture is indeed related to you. Her name is Anastasia Charlotte Black. She's your sister Sirius."

"My what? I don't- It's not possible. Dumbledore?" Sirius said stumbling over his words.

"Your sister Sirius, born in the same year as Harry, a mere three months later."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Sirius commented

"Let me start at the beginning Sirius," Dumbledore began, "After you left home and severed ties with your parents Anastasia was born. When she was four, your parents died. In their will they requested that your sister be brought up by their dearest friends Brian and Cecile LaSalle. Do you remember them?"

"My sister had to live with those horrid people!" Sirius almost yelled. "They were no better than my parents."

"Sirius, calm yourself." Dumbledore said. "Your sister is fond or these people. She's been living in the United States with them since she was six. They did not follow in your parent's foot steps after moving to the United States. She knows about you, in a way. Brian and Cecile, on my recommendation told her she had a brother and that he was in hiding after being falsely accused of a crime."

"I want to meet her, I want to see my sister."

"Sirius, she starts school soon, this is not the best time-" Dumbledore began.

"Dumbledore! She is my sister, the last of my family! I have every right to meet her!"

"Alright they Sirius, I shall speak to her later today. However, before I go I feel I must advise you. In the past few years Harry has become a mixture of brother and son to you. He no doubt will feel jealous about sharing you with someone else. Take care with how you choose to handle the situation. Also, if I bring Anastasia to see you I will be bringing her and only her. I will not tell Harry and his friends about the relationship, that is for you and your sister to handle."

"Alright Dumbledore."

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go find Anastasia." With another pop Dumbledore was gone.

Sirius and Lupin sat there. In a stunned silence. It was Remus who spoke first.

"A sister huh?"

"Ya, a sister. Who would have guessed." Sirius said.

"You okay?"

"Ya, fine. It's just weird." Sirius sighed. "How is this supposed to work?"

"Got me. I'm sure you'll do fine though. Are you happy though?"

"Ya I'm happy, I have a sister Remus!"

* * *

At the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley several people looked up as a elderly wizard in flowing robes strode over to the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.  
"I need to speak with Anastasia. Hermione please get her for me."  
  
**AN: Please read and review. I love reading what you have to say! Thank you so much!**


	9. Brother and Sister

Hermione Granger ran up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Anastasia. Praying she wouldn't have to pry her friend from a deep sleep so she could talk to the Headmaster. As she entered the room Hermione bit her lower lip, a nervous tendency she had developed after she started hanging out with Harry and Ron. To her relief, Anastasia was up, and dressed in a very 'chic' outfit, Hermione could not help but feel a touch jealous of her friend's looks. Anastasia looked as gorgeous as she had yesterday. She was wearing jean capris with purple tank top and kitten sandals. In contrast to yesterday though her hair was slightly curled and fell gracefully down her back.

"Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, needs to talk to you." Hermione said tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"I haven't even been to school and I have to see the headmaster!" Anastasia said smiling. "Very well then, lets go down stairs, shall we Hermione?"

Hermione followed her friend downstairs, he eyes focused on the table where Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore were sitting. Hermione smiled to herself when she saw Harry's expression upon seeing Anastasia. Well somebody certainly got over Cho quickly Hermione thought to herself. As they reached the table Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahh, Miss. Black, a pleasure to finally meet you." He said beaming.

"A pleasure to meet you too sir." Anastasia replied.

"Well Harry, Ron, Hermione if you'll excuse us." Dumbledore said leading Anastasia away to a deserted corner of the tavern. "Please, sit my dear." He said motioning to a chair. Anastasia sat.

"Is everything alright sir? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Oh no my dear, not at all, I came to speak to you about your brother."

"My brother?"

"Yes, would you like to meet him?"

"Yes! I mean of course, when can I."

"Well, now if you'd like. If all goes will I am sure he would not object to having you finish the summer holidays with him."

"Let's go!" Anastasia said rising from the table.

"Calm down my dear." Dumbledore said smiling. "It's amusing, your brother showed the same enthusiasm about meeting you. Who am I to keep family apart? Off we go." He said standing up. "Follow me my dear, it's not a long walk from here."

"He lives in Diagon Alley?"

"No my dear, but not far from her none the less."

* * *

Not far away an equally anxious Sirius bustled around his house.

"Sirius, calm down." Lupin said clasping his friend's shoulder. "She's your sister, you don't have to put on some big show to impress her."

"I know Remus, it's just, what if it doesn't go right? What is I mess the whole thing up. This isn't like dealing with Harry, I understood Harry because I understood James. I have no idea what to expect. How am I supposed to treat her?"

"Sirius, treat her like you would a sister. She's probably just as excited to meet you as you are to meet her. Just go with the flow, don't say anything bad about your parents or Brian and Cecile. I'm thinking she still loves your parents very much, and loves Brian and Cecile. Just don't bring that up. She's your sister. Just love her the way you would love a sibling." Remus said desperately trying to calm his friend.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the sound of the door knocker. Remus gave his friend a shove toward the door. "Open it already. Don't make her stay out there."

"I'm going Remus, I'm going." Sirius stood staring at the closed door in front of him.

"Wimp!" Remus joked, walking past Sirius and opened the door. "Dumbledore, Anastasia come in.

"Ahh thank you Remus." Dumbledore replied as he entered the house, ushering Anastasia in in front of him and closing the door behind them

Anastasia and Dumbledore walked in. Anastasia looked up the man standing next to the man called Remus. The man was tall, with dark hair falling in his face; Anastasia knew instantly that this man was her brother.

"Sirius?" Anastasia asked, looking up at the man.

"Hey there kid." Sirius said walking toward his sister.

Dumbledore smiled at Remus, and then glanced at Sirius and Anastasia. He nodded at Remus and they quietly exited.

Sirius and Anastasia stood there for a few moments neither looking or not looking at each other but glancing every now and then.

"It's ahh, good to see you," Sirius mumbled.

"Ahh, ya, same here." Anastasia said looking at her feet. Before she was completely conscience of what she was doing Anastasia hugged her brother. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. As tears welled in her eyes she clung tighter to the only family member she had left. She felt as though she had known him her entire life. There was an unspoken and somewhat surreal connection she felt. She buried her head in his chest and cried. She cried for her parents, but mostly Anastasia cried from pure happiness. She did have family, someone who really did care, a place to call home.

Sirius looked down at his little sister, whose face was buried in his chest. He stroked her long platinum hair, and held his little sister. Not sure why she was crying, but glad that he was there to comfort her.

"You okay?" He asked, as she continued to sob into his chest.

"Yyyyes." Anastasia replied sobbing.

"What's wrong then?" He asked as she raised her head to look at him.

"Iiiit's corny . . . bbbut I feel like I fffinally have fffamily."

"It's not corny in the least." He replied. "I'm glad I have you too. Lets go sit down okay?"

"Alllright then." Anastasia replied, following her brother to what appeared to be a sitting room. When they reached the ornately decorated room, she sat herself down next to her brother.

"How have you been? Brian and Cecile being alright to you?" Sirius questioned. Remembering what Remus had told him about not insulting them.

"I've been alright. Brian and Cecile are fine. They're just distant, they're workaholics. Always had anything I needed. Just not much of a family life."

"Well, that sounds alright I suppose. Wish you hadn't been sent to America, but can't very well change that now. If you'd like though, your welcome to live here. I mean its your house too. Plus, I'd love to have you around."

"Oh! Really! That would be so much better than living with them! What do you mean this is my house too?" Anastasia questioned.

"Well, this is our parent's house, I grew up here and you did for a short while."

"Funny, I don't remember a thing about."

"That's alright. So tell me everything, I feel like I've missed so much. Hell I didn't even know I had a sister, fill me in on everything."

Before she knew it Anastasia found herself pouring out her entire soul to her brother. Her fears, dreams, hates, everything, it just felt so natural.

When Dumbledore and Remus poked their heads in hours later, they smiled to themselves at the sight they found. Anastasia had fallen asleep on Sirius's shoulder, and he intern had also fallen asleep. Dumbledore smiled again, he knew it had been the right thing to do, to unite this pair. Secretly he wondered to himself how Harry would take the news of Sirius's sister; he'd looked quite taken by Anastasia this morning.  
  
**_AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's a little sappy but I enjoyed writing it. Please take a second to read and review. Thanks so much!! _**


	10. Bickering

When Anastasia woke the next morning it took her awhile to remember the events of the preceding day. She looked around the lavishly decorated room and rolled her eyes. It reminded her of many of the rooms in Brian and Cecile's house. She sat up and looked around the room; she was astounded to see her trunk and other personal belongings sitting in the corner of the room. Following her usual morning routine Anastasia got up, washed her face, and put on her bathrobe.

Anastasia stumbled down the stairs. She found Sirius and Remus sitting in the kitchen, one reading the paper and the other finishing off a late breakfast.

"Morning." Anastasia mumbled as she reached for the coffee.

"Not much of a morning person are we Blondie?" Sirius commented smiling at his sister.

"As I remember Sirius, you were quite the grumpy one in the mornings also. Come to think of it you still are." Remus joked.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked as Anastasia sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yup, like a baby." She replied stifling a yawn.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Harry is my Godson. His dad, Remus, and I were best friends at school. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I had him, Ron, and Hermione over for the last two days of summer break. Ironically Harry and his friends had a sneaking suspicion that we were related."

"Well, sure that's fine I suppose." Anastasia replied getting up from the table, "I'm going to go wash up, let me know when you think they'll get here."

After Anastasia had left Remus looked at Sirius and shook his head.

"What!" Sirius asked indignantly.

"Sirius, you're so unobservant, she's been her less than twenty-four hours and you're having more people. Plus, how exactly are you planning on telling Harry, your not just going to let him connect the facts when he gets here are you? Remus questioned.

Sirius ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair and sighed. He had no idea how he was going to tell his Godson about Anastasia. He looked at Remus and shrugged.

"Alright Sirius, here's what we'll do." Remus began. "Since you very well can't go see Harry and tell him and it's not proper for him to come here and just find out; I'll go talk to him and bring him, Ron, and Hermione back with me. That will give you and Anastasia some time to talk and such, how does that sound."

"Well, I guess that's the best I, we I mean, can do." Sirius replied.

"I guess I'll get going then." Remus said standing up. "Don't worry Sirius, it'll be fine. She's your sister, remember." And with a tiny 'pop' he was gone.

As she pulled on her bathrobe and put her hair in a towel Anastasia heard a knock at her door.

"Hey there." She smiled opening the door.

"I, umm, just wanted to let you know Remus went to go talk to Harry, they should be back in an hour or so. I'll be downstairs." He said looking slightly flustered.

"Okay, just let me get dresses." Anastasia said closing the door behind him.

She opened her trunk and began to sort through he clothes, trying to find the appropriate thing to wear. To her own surprise, she caught herself thinking about Harry, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was going to see him today. Anastasia finally decided on a white mini skirt with a blue halter and sandals. Sensing the humidity that had already begun to build in the air, she pulled her hair back.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius demanded as Anastasia entered the kitchen.

"I think they're called clothes last time I checked." Anastasia smiled.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Sirius shot back. Surprised by the twinge of protection he suddenly felt toward his little sister.

"Sirius, come on, they're nothing to get all worked up over." Anastasia replied giving her brother a hug and smiling.

"Anastasia, you can't, I mean it's not . . ." Sirius struggled. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

Anastasia simply smiled at her brother and winked. "Sirius, there is nothing to worry about my boyfriend is like 3,000 miles away in America."

"Boyfriend, what do you mean boyfriend."

"Bret, my boyfriend; he graduated from school last year. He's working for our Magical Ministry in the law enforcement area." Anastasia smiled.

"He graduated last year! That makes him what 17?"

"Actually he turned 18 last week."

"Brian and Cecile approved of this?"

"Of course they did! His parents are some of the most influential people in America."

"Anastasia, there is no way you can carry on a long term relationship, it never works."

"Oh Sirius, trust me. Tell you what, I'll send him and owl and see if he wants to pop in for awhile."

Sirius opened his mouth in an obvious attempt to protest this. However, as it usually happened, Sirius was silenced by the sound of someone at the door.

Sirius rose from the table to answer the door, but Anastasia remained at the table sipping her tea. She strained her ears to hear the voices coming from the entrance way.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how are you doing?" He brother's voice filled her ears.

"Good, Sirius. Surprised to see Professor Lupin this morning though, he didn't tell us a damn thing though." Harry said indignantly.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, there's really no to many ways to tell you what I am going to tell you." Sirius began; Anastasia sensed the stress in her brother's voice. "Anastasia, your new school mate, well she's related to me. She's actually my sister."

Anastasia would have traded her new Coach bag to see the looks that must have appeared on the trio's faces. She didn't have to wait long to see them though. It little more than a few seconds the trio along with Sirius and Remus had appeared in the kitchen.


	11. Brothers, Boyfriends, and Friends

Anastasia stared up at up at the group who had just entered the kitchen. Though she was usually quite the confident person, she sensed her heart rate going up. She did her best to put a warm smile on her face.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Anastasia asked cautiously, she wasn't to worried about Hermione, but the looks on Ron and Harry's faces were hard to read.

Hermione spoke first. In her usual upbeat voice, "Oh Anastasia, this is so wonderful, isn't Harry, Ron?"

"Ya it's cool." Harry said not looking like he meant a word of it. Ron didn't speak but his face held the same look as Harry's.

Anastasia caught Hermione's eye and Hermione gestured for Anastasia to follow her. Anastasia like the idea, there were obviously some things that needed to be worked out that were beyond her control.

"Sirius," Anastasia began as she stood up. "Why don't I go get Hermione settled in my room alright?"

"Umm, sure, that sounds good." Sirius replied not sounding a hundred percent sure, but a nod from Lupin seemed to convince him.

Anastasia walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. As she did she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'm going to go write Bret now so he can make it for dinner." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to follow Hermione.

As Anastasia left the room she turned back and winked at her brother, he didn't look please about the fact that she was having Bret over, but she wanted to see her boyfriend. If she had not been so caught up in slightly annoying her brother Anastasia would have seen the look and the faces of Ron and Harry. They were clearly at a loss for words.

Anastasia and Hermione sat in the bedroom they were sharing and reclined on their beds.

"This is so awesome Anastasia, really it is. I mean the three of thought you were related to Sirius. Never though would we have thought he was your brother."

"Thanks Hermione, really, you're so sweet." Anastasia said smiling. "I couldn't help but notice that Ron and Harry didn't look nearly as happy."

"Oh I know, they're such gits really. Personally, and don't take this the wrong way, I don't think Harry in a million years thought that Sirius had any family left. The two of them had become close; I just don't think Harry knows how to deal with the situation yet. Give him time he'll come around. As for Ron, he and Harry are practically brothers, if Harry's angry then Ron's angry."

"Oh I got ya, oh well boys will be boys I suppose. Sirius is so sweet though, I've hardly known him and already I love him as though he'd always been a part of my life."

"That is so sweet Anastasia; I bet he probably feels the same way." As Hermione said this Anastasia walked over to her desk and pulled out parchment. "Anastasia who are you writing to now?"

"My boyfriend, it's along story, but I'm going to see if he can apperate in for dinner and stay till I leave."

"Oh! Tell me all about him." Hermione squealed.

"Okay let me just finish writing this. There we go." Anastasia finished as she called Letty over and tied the letter to her owl. "Now Letty," Anastasia instructed, "don't leave without a response, alright?" Letty hooted faithfully and flew out the window.

"Don't keep me waiting, tell me about him." Hermione joked.

"Alright, alright!" Anastasia said turning to face her friend. "His name is Bret Anderson, he graduated last year, like when I was a fifth year. Now he works with our magical law enforcement."

"What does he look like?"

Anastasia smiled. "Well, he's about six feet tall, with dirty blonde hair, and these piercing blue eyes."

"He sounds gorgeous."

"He's so sweet too. I love him so much, we started going out when I was fourth year."

There was a knock at the door and Sirius walked in. "Hey there Hermione! Anastasia, do we expect dinner company?" Sirius asked smiling coyly at his sister.

"I hope so, I just sent him an owl. You had better be nice to him."

"You had better change your clothes."

"Oh Sirius, don't worry. Now out! Hermione and I are gossiping." Anastasia replied sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Alright, fine. Let me know when you her from this Mr. Fabulous."

"I will."

Anastasia and Hermione continued their conversation that led from one subject to another like a train winding down a track. A couple hours later Letty flew back through the window looking quite pleased with herself. Anastasia and Hermione both rushed toward the owl. Anastasia untied the letter and held it so Hermione could also see it.

_Dear Anastasia,  
I was so happy to hear from you. You're in London now? I happy for you though that you found your brother. I miss you so much; of course I can make time to come see you. I plan on 'popping' in at around four your time. I can't wait to see you.  
All my love,  
Bret_

Anastasia smiled to herself, Bret had always been there for her when Brian and Cecile were being assholes. She and Hermione looked at each other and squealed. Then they ran downstairs to give the news to Sirius.

"Sirius!" Anastasia screamed. "He's coming, can you believe it he's coming!"

Sirius smiled as his sister and the usually calm and quite Hermione Granger came flying into the kitchen, they were defiantly teenage girls. "Oh wonderful." Sirius said, hoping the sarcasm in his voice wasn't that obvious. Again, his sister engulfed him in a hug. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he hugged her, he was happy she was here.

"Who's coming?" Harry questioned, looking from Hermione, to Anastasia, to Sirius.

"Her boyfriend Harry." Hermione replied.

Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Lupin exchanged glances. All thinking somewhat different thoughts, but none the less none of them were thrilled at the fact that Anastasia's boyfriend would be coming to visit.

"When he's he coming Anastasia?" Lupin inquired.

"He said he would apperate in at about four."

"My, that's soon." Remus replied glancing at the clock that was hanging in the kitchen. Anastasia followed his glance as her eyes caught the clock her jaw dropped. Bret would be here in ten minutes.

Anastasia sat down at the table as Hermione pulled up a chair next to her. An awkward silence filled the kitchen. The only sound came from Anastasia's and Hermione's nails as the drummed them on the hard oak table.

About five minutes a slight pop came from the entrance hall. Anastasia jumped from her seat and from the kitchen in to the arms of her boyfriend.

"I missed you so much." Anastasia whispered as she held her boyfriend.

"I missed you too Anna." Bret replied as he lifted her chin and kissed her.

Sirius watched from the kitchen along with Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Deciding the kiss had lasted long enough he entered the hall and cleared his throat. Both Anastasia and Bret jumped slightly and turned red.

"Sirius," Anastasia began as she held her boyfriend's hand, "this is my boyfriend Bret. Bret this is my brother Sirius. Both men looked at each other and nodded slightly.

Much to Anastasia's relief, Lupin entered and suggested dinner.


	12. Long Goodbyes

The next few days flew by so quickly that Anastasia could hardly believe they were over. When she awoke on the morning of September 1st she could not help be notice the pain in her chest. She silently rolled out of bed trying not to wake Hermione. As she packed her things into her chest she wiped the silent tears from her cheeks, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this much pain. Having to say goodbye to her brother and her boyfriend was killing her on the inside. She glanced at the clock as she left the room, it was early, but she wasn't surprised she had had a fitful sleep last night.

Anastasia tiptoed downstairs and into the den, hoping to have some private moments to herself before the hustle and bustle of the day hit her head on. Much to her surprise though she found someone waiting for her in the den.

"Hey there beautiful." Bret whispered as she entered the room.

Anastasia smiled at him, fearing that if she opened her mouth to speak the emotions would flow out uncontrollably. She sat down next to Bret and rested her head on his shoulder. To her relief he didn't question why she was up so early, her merely put his arm around her. The moment was over as soon as it had begun though, before long Anastasia heard the thundering foot steps of her brother coming down the stairs. She and Bret both got up and went to the kitchen. As the entered Sirius's mumbled something that sounded like good morning. The three of them stood there in an awkward silence. Anastasia silently moved through the kitchen fixing coffee and toast for the three of them, only when all were seated at the table and eating was the silence finally cracked.

"Anastasia, the train leaves at eleven, so you, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Remus need to be leaving around ten I would think."

"Alright, I'm packed already so it's really no big deal when we leave. When do you have to leave?" Anastasia asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Soon sweetheart, in the next few minutes actually, I need to be getting back to work. Thank you for letting me stay here Sirius." Bret said taking Anastasia by the hand as he rose from the table. The two of them walked from the kitchen and as the did Anastasia flashed Sirius 'the look' that he understood in no uncertain terms she was tell him to let her have her time to say good bye.

The two of them stood in the entrance hall simply staring at each other, both knowing that it would be awhile before they saw each other. Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged her boyfriend, and then, as he had when he had arrived he lifted her chin and kissed her. They stood looking at each other for another small moment.

"I love you Anna, I promise I'll write.""I love you too." She whispered, and with a tiny 'pop' he was gone. Anastasia remained in the entrance hall allowing the silent tears to fall down her face.Thankfully Hermione came down the stairs seconds later, and seeing the look on Anastasia's face knew exactly what had just happened. She ran to her friend and hugged her; Hermione knew this would not be the last time today she would have to comfort her friend.

After everyone had eaten and the trunks had been brought downstairs Remus announced, with a hint of sadness, that it was time they get going. The six of them gathered in the entrance hall as they all said good bye to Sirius. Anastasia watched her older brother as he said good bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione; a sinking feeling at the bottom of her heart told her this goodbye would be worse than the first.

She engulfed her brother in a final good bye hug, promising herself that she would not cry in front of everyone. As they pulled apart she managed a feeble smile.

"I'll miss you Blondie, behave yourself."

"I'll try. I love you Sirius." She said as she stepped out into the hot morning.

"I love you too kid, keep in touch. I'll see you over the holidays." Sirius smiled at his sister, even though his insides were killing him.

The five of them finally made it to the platform with only minutes to spare. As they said their final good byes to Remus the whistle on the train let out a shrill sound telling them it was time to go.

"You all be good! I don't want to hear about anything from Dumbledore this year!" Remus called.

They four of them smiled back as the jumped on the train to find a place to settle down.

_(A/N: sorry this was a short chapter. thanks to everyone who reviewed i appreciate it! if you haven't please take the time too. i won't be updating for about a week so talk to you then.)_


	13. Arriving at Hogwarts

After much searching the group finally found and empty compartment. As the settled down Hermione couldn't help but notice the look in Harry's eyes as he glanced at Anastasia. It appeared, to Hermione, to be a mixture of jealousy and interest. For the time being she decided it was best to shrug it off, Harry had a lot on his mind and it was not the time to bug him.

Next to her Anastasia sighed as she fell in the soft seat. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, knowing that it was the only way to stop the tears that were welling in her eyes. Her eyes opened as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning her head she saw Hermione.  
"Hey there, how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, just a little tired." Anastasia lied."Look, the boys went to go copy so homework that they decided not to do, are you sure you're okay.""I'll be okay how's that? It's just hard, I mean I'm used to saying goodbye to Bret, not that it's easier. Saying goodbye to Sirius was rough though, it just kills right now." Anastasia replied blinking excessively to stop the tears. "I'm getting way to worked up about all this. I'll be fine, school well be a nice routine to keep me sane." She smiled."I'm not promising any normalcy at Hogwarts!" Hermione smiled."What do you mean? You have no idea, let me start with our first year. . ." Hermione started as she launched herself into a hour length explanation of the adventures the trio had experienced over the last few years.

Not long after Hermione finished recounting the events of the last year Harry and Ron came back in to the compartment.

"Hey Hermione, Anastasia, how's it going?" Harry questioned.

"Oh good, just filling Anastasia in on our adventures of the past few years." Hermione said glancing out of the compartment into the hallway. "Apparently one of our bigger problems is about to make an entrance." She finished as Draco and his henchmen appeared at the door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered edging toward the door.

"Oh shut up Weasel. Besides where are your manners, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" He asked looking in Anastasia's direction.

"Like you ever cared about manners Malfoy, but since you asked, this is Anastasia, she's a transfer from America." Hermione shot backed.

Draco glanced at the new girl racking his mind for an insult to deliver to this new girl, but he couldn't. There was nothing to say, she was gorgeous. "It's my pleasure." He mumbled as he turned on his heal.

"Who was that?" Anastasia questioned after Malfoy left.

"The biggest ass in the world." Harry answered. "By the way Anastasia, it's great to meet you, sorry if I haven't been exactly nice."

"Don't worry about it." Anastasia smiled back. "It's been a weird week for all of us don't you think?"

Before long they saw the lights of the castle gleaming from outside the window. Anastasia couldn't believe her eyes she couldn't remember seeing something so beautiful. As they stepped out on to the platform a steady rain began to fall.

"Firs' years this way, lets move now." A gruff voice from the platform called. Anastasia glanced in the direction and to her amazement saw a giant of a man ushering the first years in to what appeared to be a sort of boat.

"Anastasia, this way." Harry said giving her robes a slight tug.

"Right, who is that?"

"Oh that's Hagrid, a teacher here. He's pretty cool. Would you hurry up though we're getting soaked." Harry joked as he led Anastasia toward the carriages.

"Oh alright Harry; oh my go-" Anastasia gasped. She couldn't believe what she was looking at, the creatures pulling the carriages were the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

"You can see them?" Harry questioned

"Defiantly, what are they."

"Well their called Thesteals_,_ the thing though, is you can only see them if you've seen death." Harry said looking at Anastasia with some concern.

"Well then, yes I can defiantly see them." Anastasia replied feeling slightly light headed.

"Who did you see die?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later." She replied climbing into the carriage.

As they settled themselves into the carriage Anastasia closed her eyes, remembering the only time she had seen death and hoping she would never have to see it again. As she thought about that fateful night a shiver ran down her spine; she was thankful they hadn't seen her standing in the corner, chances were that if they had she wouldn't be alive today.

"Anastasia, come on we're here. Are you sure you're okay?" Harry's voice questioned as her mind returned to her surroundings.

"Fine, never better really." She replied taking Harry's hand as he helped her out of the carriage. "Thanks Harry." All of the sudden Bret popped back into her head, for the second time that night a shiver ran down her spine. No, she thought to herself, you're with Bret; that's how it has to be, it's not in your hands so don't go falling for Harry no matter how much you like him. However, she couldn't help but feeling attracted to Harry.


	14. Secrets Revealed

Sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the first years to come in and be sorted Anastasia glanced around the hall in deep thought. She couldn't remember when the whole mess with Bret and the families had become what it was today. She sighed and silently reminded herself that promises had already been made that could never be broken.

"Hey Anastasia, wake up." Hermione said waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh hey, sorry!"

"You doing alright, you seem spacey." Hermione questioned.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? Hey, look the first years are here." Anastasia said glad to be able to switch the topic.

Both girls looked up at the timid first years who had just entered the Great Hall. Anastasia couldn't help but relate to excitement and fear they had to be feeling at this point, she was feeling it too, but was glad she wasn't being sorted in front of the entire school.After an enormously satisfying dinner the four of them trudged up the seemingly endless stair cases to their common room. Upon entering Anastasia was amazed at the room before her. The rooms at her old school hadn't been nearly as nice or homey. It wasn't long before the large groups of Gryffindors started to dwindle down as people stumbled off to bed."Well, I'm off to bed." Anastasia announced breaking the silence that was hanging over the common room. Anastasia heard a murmur of agreement as Hermione followed her up the stairs.Anastasia stared up at the ceiling asking the questions that she had asked herself so many times before. The answers never changed though, the fact remained that her life was planned, people had been murdered, and her aunt and uncle were not the people the appeared to be. Forcing the thoughts out of her mind Anastasia turned on her side and fell asleep.When she awoke the next morning the thoughts that had haunted her the pervious night were no longer as bothersome as they had been. However, they had been replaced with new one. As Anastasia went down to the common room she pondered the idea of breaking up with Bret, it would certainly no please a lot of people back home."Morning Anastasia." Harry greeted."Hey there, how are you doing?" she replied."Not bad. I was just getting ready to go down for breakfast, want to come?""Absolutely, I'm starving."As the pair made their way to the great hall they exchanged small talk. Both could not help but feel attracted to the other.As they entered the great hall they found Ron and Hermione and sat down with them. Not long after, Professor McGonagall came around handing out their schedules. As Anastasia glanced at her schedule she noticed a note written in the bottom margin._ Anastasia, please see me in my office as soon as you get this.  
Professor Dumbledore.___   
  
Anastasia tapped Harry on the shoulder and showed him the note."Well you better get going then." He said smiling."I am, I'll see you latter.""I hope so." Harry replied grinningAs she exited the great hall she was greeted by Professor McGonagall."Follow me Miss. Black." She said leading the way down a corridor."Professor McGonagall, ma'am, what's this about?" Anastasia questioned."It's not my place to tell you, I'm sure the headmaster will." She replied stopping in front of a statue. "Lemon drop." She muttered and the statue moved. "In you go miss Black, the headmaster is waiting."Anastasia cautiously made her way up the stairs, somewhat nervous about what may have caused this sudden meeting. Upon reaching what appeared to be an office door Anastasia knocked."Please come in Miss. Black." Professor Dumbledore said as he opened the door."Thank you sir." Anastasia replied taking the seat across from his desk. "Is everything alright sir?""Yes and no my dear, up until last night I had been under the impression that your aunt and uncle were should we say, model citizens. Unfortunately in my quest to fully understand the world in which you were brought up I uncovered some very disturbing information. Do you know what I am talking about?""Yes sir. My aunt and uncle I assume.""You're correct, there is much more than meets the eye."  
"Yes sir." Anastasia replied looking at the floor. Her aunt and uncle would never forgive her if she said too much during this conversation."Anastasia, for your own safety, I need you to tell me what you know about your aunt and uncle's dealings with Lord Voldermort." Dumbledore said looking at Anastasia."Well sir, it's a terribly long story.""My dear, it is imperative you tell me what you know." 


	15. A Past Exposed

Anastasia sighed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. Never in a million years had she thought the day would come where she would be asked to reveal the secrets she had been sworn to keep secrets that outlined her future and very life. "Well, I suppose I don't really remember when it all started. I became aware of their dealings with their fellow death eaters in my first few years at A.S.M.S. That's when I first learned about Harry. My aunt and uncle were constantly having people over, particularly I remember the Malfoy's my aunt and uncle were very close to Narcissa and Lucius. Recently the meetings have become more and more frequent. The conversation centered for the most part around killing Harry and you, and helping the Dark Lord rise to power."

"I see." Dumbledore replied softly as he folded his hands on his desk. "Tell me dear, where did you fit in to all this."

"Well, I didn't really. I was never allowed near the meetings. I met Narcissa and Lucius as friends of my aunt and uncle's. I was never told about anything, all I know is what I picked up along the way. In my third year, my aunt and uncle started discussing what they called 'a suitable match' for me. Originally my uncle and Lucius wanted to arrange the marriage of Lucius's son and me. For some reason that idea was thrown out and a year ago I was promised to Bret Xavier Anderson, son of Maddox Anderson, I'm sure you know who he is."

"Yes, he is powerful in your ministry isn't he?"

"Yes, very. According to my uncle and Maddox it is only a matter of time before the American ministry is overrun with Voldermort's supporters."

"As I expected. Tell me Anastasia, how far into this are you, what roll do you play?"

"Sir it depends on the way you look at it. For the most part I know nothing, but what little I do know isn't pleasant." She sighed.

"Well my dear, what do you know?"

"Well, I know that my aunt and uncle are responsible for a number of deaths. Mostly those of American wizards and witches, but some muggles also. I know that Bret's family is exactly the same. Furthermore, I know Bret is exactly like his parents. He murdered some one last year, another wizard, Alexander Lawry, from an American family that strongly opposes Voldermort. He was Bret's age, and went to our school." Anastasia said as she started to cry. "I saw him do it, he doesn't know I saw him but I did. I came over to see him and they were fighting and then . . .h-h-h-e . . . killed him. No one knows except his family and mine."

Dumbledore looked at the young girl over his half-moon glasses; she had obviously been through more than he thought. While her information had not been very informative it did help him understand the situation she was in; it was only a matter of time before Cecile and Brian realized their niece's brother was James Potter's best friend, which would put Anastasia in a horrid situation.

"My dear what I am about to ask you to decide is not easy but it must be done. I need you to either sever ties with your aunt and uncle or Sirius. This means, you will have no contact with this person."

"My aunt and uncle, I'll cut ties with them." Anastasia said in one breath.

"Alright my dear, if that is what you want. I will arrange it all, I will also be writing to your brother. I will be telling him what you have told me, I dare say you will hear from him soon after. Also your relationship with Bret must end, if you encounter and trouble in this let me know." Dumbledore said.

"Alright sir."

"Let me know how that goes, but until then off to class with you." He said smiling.

As Anastasia exited the Headmaster's office she looked over her schedule, she was scheduled to be in potions. Sighing she made her way down the long dark corridor that lead to the dungeons. As she entered the classroom, which was a equally as dark and dreary as the hallway she was greeted by a very unpleasant voice.

"You're late! Ten points from Gryffindor, who are you?"

"I'm very sorry sir." Anastasia apologized. "I was talking with the headmaster. I'm Anastasia Black."

"Ahh, Miss. Black, I know your brother well. Tell him I'm keeping my eye on you. Now kindly take you seat." The professor said with a sinister smile.

Anastasia cringed as she took her seat next to Hermione. Hermione gave her friend a quizzical glance but Anastasia simply shook her head. Her first class at the school she had wanted to come to her entire life seamed to drag on like molasses. It finally ended with an assignment for two rolls of parchment on the properties of the Hullender potion.

Much to her disappointment the rest of the day went in about the same, although the other teachers seamed much kinder than the potions master. Anastasia was glad when she was finally able to sit in the inviting chairs of the common room with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She recounted her conversation with Dumbledore to them and they were as shocked as Anastasia had been.

"Anastasia, write to Bret now, don't put it off. You should probably write to Sirius too." Hermione said handing her friend parchment and a quill.

Anastasia leaned over the parchment and began her letter to Bret.

_ Dear Bret,  
There is really no easy way to say this in a letter of face to face so  
I will try and do my very best. I think it would be better for both of us if we decided to see other people. The distance is already taking a strain on me and it isn't fair to either one of us. I hope you understand.  
  
My very best to you,  
Anastasia  
_  
"Does anyone have an owl I could borrow?" Anastasia asked as she folded the letter.

"Here use Hedwig." Harry said motioning to his owl.

"Thanks Harry." Anastasia replied smiling at him as she tied her letter on to Hedwig's leg.

Again Anastasia bent over a piece of parchment to compose a letter to her brother.

_ Dear Sirius,  
I am sure by this point Professor Dumbledore has already contacted you  
and told you about our conversation. Please don't worry I am sure everything will be alright. The potions master told me to tell you 'he's keeping his eye on me'. Just thought I should pass it along. School is going well, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are wonderful. Also thought you would like to know I broke up with Bret today on professor Dumbledore's request, I'm sure he probably told you that too. That's about all that's going on around here. Hope you and Remus are doing well. I miss you!  
Love,  
Anastasia  
_

As Letty flew out the window Anastasia ran her fingers through her long hair. She could already feel that this would be a sleepless night.

"Hey, Anastasia, wanna go for a walk or something." Harry asked as though he had read her mind.

"Sure, Harry I'd love to." Anastasia said as she stood up and followed Harry toward the portal.


	16. Relationships

As Anastasia followed Harry outside she couldn't help but feel like this was exactly what she had been wanting since she had met him. As they walked across the grounds towards the lake Anastasia felt strangely safe with Harry, a feeling that she had never had during all her time with Bret. The two of them walked silently across the grounds, occasionally stealing glances at the other.

When the two of them walked back into the common room and hour latter both couldn't help but laugh. Ron and Hermione had both fallen asleep and were snoring slightly. After much work Anastasia and Harry finally managed to wake them both up.

"So, Anastasia, how was your walk?" Hermione asked as the two girls climbed the stairs to their dormitory.

"Oh fine." Anastasia replied blushing slightly.

"Right, I'm sure it was 'fine." Hermione said eyeing her friend. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill."

"Oh please Anastasia! Something happened it's written all over your face!" Hermione exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"I don't kiss and tell Hermione." Anastasia replied grinning.

"Oh my God! You did, seriously!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Anastasia said winking.

"Anastasia Black, did you kiss Harry?!"

"Yes!" Anastasia squealed.

"Well . . ." Hermione pressed.

"Well what?" Anastasia replied smiling innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"It was fun, if that's what you wanted to know."

"So, what, are you to going out now or what?" Hermione questioned as the girls climbed into bed.

"I'm not sure; we never really talked about it."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"I think so." Anastasia said smiling. "But now I'm going to bed Hermione. I'll tell you everything in the morning." As she turned over on her side Anastasia smiled to herself, this was going to be a great year.

When she awoke the next morning Anastasia was surprised to find that Hermione had already gotten up and wasn't in the dormitory. Anastasia changed quickly and made her way down to the common room. Both to her shock and dismay she found Hermione waiting for her.

"Morning!" Hermione greeted.

"Hey there, where are Harry and Ron?" Anastasia questioned.

"Harry went down earlier this morning, something about Quidditch. Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure lets go."

As the two girls made their way down to the Great Hall they were suddenly interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Anastasia, a word please?" Draco asked eyeing the two girls.

"Why?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"None of your damn business Granger; Anastasia, please, a word."

"Alright then Malfoy, I'll meet you down stair Hermione." Anastasia said flashing a reassuring smile at her friend. "What do you want Malfoy?" Anastasia asked as she followed him into a small classroom.

"Not much."

"Then let's get this annoying meeting over with." Anastasia retorted.

"Just had a bit of information you'd like to know my dear." Draco began. "We're cousins."

"Oh shut it Malfoy."

"Don't think I'm exactly happy about it. My father thought you should know. So there I did my goodwill act for then day." He said stalking off out of the classroom.

Pulling herself together, Anastasia tried to convince herself that it didn't matter if she and Malfoy were related; however a nagging voice in the back of her head seemed to think otherwise.

As she sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table Anastasia noticed three letters sitting at her place.

"Hermione, where did these come from?" Anastasia questioned.

"Oh, Letty brought them. Open them."

"Alright, alright." Anastasia said as she smiled at her best friend as she picked up the first letter. As soon as she saw the handwriting Anastasia knew it wasn't good. It was from Bret. Anastasia placed the letter between herself and Hermione so they could both read it.

_ Dear Anastasia,  
You couldn't possibly have meant a word of that letter. Don't worry I forgive you. I have contacted your aunt and uncle, the assured me that all this was a big misunderstanding. Please write.  
All my love,  
Bret_

Anastasia crumbled the letter and stuffed it in her bad and turned to the next one, it was from her uncle.

_Dearest Anna  
I received quite a disturbing owl from Bret last night, he seems to think you want to break things off with him. I assured him you wanted no such thing, as you know my dear certain 'promises' have been made. Please write Bret and clear this all up. Your aunt sends her love.  
Love  
Brian  
_

Following the pattern Anastasia likewise crumbled and stuffed the letter into her bag, picking up the third she hoped this one would not be as distressing. It was from Sirius.

_ Dear Anastasia,  
Yes, I received a letter from Dumbledore, and after everything he told me that you told him I am indeed worried. I heard about the situation with Bret, Blondie please tell Dumbledore if things get out of hand with him and Brain and Cecile. I wish I was there to help you. Just know that you can always send me an owl. Remus and I are doing well. Glad to hear you, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are getting along. I miss you also, can't wait to see you over the holidays.  
Love  
Sirius_

Anastasia folded this letter and placed it in her pocket, the other two remained stuffed at the bottom of her bag. There was no way she was going to go running to the headmaster because she was having trouble with her boyfriend. Sighing she smiled at Hermione, as she did she noticed that a certain red head and his friend had just entered the hall. 

Seconds latter Harry slide into the seat next to her; as he did, under the table he took her hand and held it.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it a lot!


	17. Hogsmead

Anastasia was awoken earlier than she preferred by the cold November wind blowing fiercely outside her window. As she sat up in bed she noticed a card sitting on her night table that had defiantly not been there the night before. Rubbing her eyes Anastasia turned and opened the letter.

_ Anastasia  
Happy anniversary sweetheart, it's been a wonderful two months. Meet in the entrance hall in time for the Hogsmead trip! We have to find you an anniversary gift of some sort. Can't wait to see you!  
Love,  
Harry _

_P.S. Be a doll, if Hermione's not up yet, make sure Ron remembered to leave her a note also. Thanks Love.  
_

Anastasia tip-toed out of bed to her best friend's night table, sure enough there was a folded piece of paper sitting on. Disregarding the manners her aunt and uncle had drilled into over the years Anastasia picked up the note and opened it.  
  
_Hermione,  
Meet me by the entrance hall in time for the Hogsmead trip. See you then!  
Ron_

Anastasia smiled to herself, Ron and Hermione where 'unofficially' going out. Secretly she hoped they would make it official and stop beating around the bush, they were both crazy about the other but had yet to come out and say it.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy Hermione questioned.

"Reading your mail." Anastasia smiled.

"That's illegal in most countries." Hermione said as she sat up in bed. "Lemme see it." She took the letter from her best friend's hand and read it. "Well, he certainly is the hopeless romantic isn't he?" She said jokingly as she blushed. "Did you get something from Harry?"

"Yes." Anastasia replied also blushing.

"Well . . ."

"Same as Ron's for the most part."

"Probably more sappy though, but anyways, what time is it?" Hermione asked as she climbed out of bed.

"Ahh . . . eight forty-five; what time is the Hogsmead trip?" Anastasia replied pulling on her robe.

"Ahh, ten I think. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"In our pajamas?"

"Sure why not? Besides I don't think Harry will have any objections." Hermione replied as she winked at her friend.

"Oh shut it! Alright, if you say so, let's go." Anastasia smiled.

When the girls entered the great hall they where shocked at how few people were actually there; to their dismay neither Harry nor Ron was present. As usual Letty flied in carrying the daily mail. Noticing the hand writing on the first one Anastasia threw it into the fire, it was from Bret. The second was from Sirius though.

_Blondie,  
How are you doing? Still getting letters from that asshole ex of yours? I hear you've moved on though to a certain godson of mine, behave yourself young lady. Is Snape giving you a hard time, lemme know if he is, I've looking for a reason to injure him. We're all doing well here. Hope you're keeping your marks up. The holidays are soon, lemme know what you'd like.  
Love,  
Sirius_

"How does Sirius know about Harry and I?" Anastasia questioned looking at her best friend?

"Oh through the grape vine probably, many of the Order members are teachers here. Write him back." Hermione instructed handing her friend a quill.

"Okay then."  
  
_ Dear Sirius  
I'm doing great, there's a Hogsmead trip today so I'm excited. Ya Bret is still writing, but I don't even open them anymore. Brian and Cecile haven't written, I suppose Dumbledore did or said something. Snap is being an ass as usual, but nothing that can't be ignored. Harry and I are friends Sirius, I promise. My grades are fine. Surprise me with my Christmas gifts! Can't wait to see you!  
Love  
Blondie  
_  
"Why did you lie about you and Harry?" Hermione questioned as Letty flew gracefully out of site.

"Cause it's not the right time to tell him, I'll tell him over the holidays. You're still coming home with me then aren't you?" Anastasia replied rising from the table.

"Great so Sirius will find out when he catches you and Harry snogging! Great idea Anna. Of course I'm still coming with you. Let's go get dressed."

Forty-five minutes and several outfits later, the girls were headed back downstairs. Both looked stunning in their respective outfits. Hermione had chosen dark sand blasted jeans, with a camisole, and fitted jacket. Anastasia finally settled on a pair of khaki cords with a white tank top covered by a pink knitted poncho top.

"Hey gorgeous." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Anastasia's waist.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Potter."

"Happy anniversary." He said kissing her on the check.

"That's all I get, a kiss on the check?" Anastasia asked playfully.

"Of course not." Harry replied as he leaned in and started kissing his girlfriend.

"Ahhhem!" Ron cleared his throat loudly. "If the two of you weren't so busy you'd notice that most of the group is gone."

"Right then." Harry replied wrapping his arm around Anastasia's waist and leading her out.

"I got a letter from Sirius today." Anastasia commented as she leaned in closed to her boyfriend. Glancing behind her, Anastasia noticed Ron and Hermione about five feet back, they were holding hands.

"Did you dear? What did he have to say?"

"Somebody told him we're going out."

"Really, who?" Harry asked as he put his coat around Anastasia.

"Mmmm, thanks. No clue. I wrote back, told him we were friends."

"Good idea, don't want to deal with your big brother right now." He said smiling. "What do you want to do today? Besides finding you a gift."

"Personally, I'm starving. Lets eat before you get me into shopping mood."

"Alright, to Madam Rosemertta's it is then. Do you think Ron and Hermione will be joining us?" He said leading her toward the bar.

"I doubt it." Anastasia replied smiling.

Several hours later Harry lead Anastasia back to the castle. However, this time they were laden down with shopping bags. Harry had disregarded Anastasia's insistence that she didn't want anything, instead he went all out.

"I wonderful day, thanks for everything!" Anastasia said beaming at her boyfriend.

"I did too. The days not over yet though." Harry replied winking.

"You planned more?"

"No, just want to spend every minute with you." He smiled.

After dinner both couples (Anastasia and Harry and Hermione and Ron) went back up to the common room. The four of them sat in their respective places and enjoyed a lively conversation. Late into the night Hermione announced that she was turning in, which in turn caused Ron to head off to his dormitory.

Harry looked down at his girlfriend who was now sound asleep on his shoulder. Sighing he stroked her hair and tired to make himself comfortable so he also could sleep without waking Anastasia. As he started to dose off he heard a slight pop that brought him back to his senses. Turning toward the fire he saw his godfather's face.

"Just friend, eh Harry?" Sirius questioned looking at his godson and little sister.

**A/N: Please review! I love hearing from all of you!**


	18. Lets Talk

"Ahh umm, hey there Sirius." Harry half whispered desperately hoping Anastasia wouldn't wake up. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you look comfortable." Sirius smiled.

"It's not what it looks like, it's umm . . . well . . ." Harry stammered.

"Oh good, cause it looks like you and Anastasia are going out." Sirius chuckled.

"It could be that. Are you mad?"

"Mad Harry? Please, I'm doing cartwheels, but it's alright with me. Don't do anything stupid though." Sirius grinned.

"Well, okay then. Besides coming here to spy, why else are you here?" Harry questioned.

"Making sure you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were still coming for the holidays; and just checking up on my godson."

"Just checking up on me, sure Sirius! Ya we're still all coming." Harry glanced down at Anastasia who had begun to stir. "Go Sirius, she'll be furious if she knows you know before she wanted to tell you."

"Alright then Harry, I'll be in touch. Don't hurt my sister." Sirius winked, and with a tiny pop he was gone.

Harry glanced at Anastasia who had fallen back into a deep sleep. He tried to fall asleep but the thoughts that filled his mind had other ideas. Harry couldn't help but think that this Christmas would be exceptionally interesting.

"Anastasia, Ginny, Hermione! Would the three of you hurry up?" Harry called up the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

"Oh Harry, please calm down." Anastasia huffed as she, Hermione, and Ginny climbed down the stairs into the common room. "Let's go." She said taking Harry by the hand.

The five of them walked down to Hogsmead and caught the Knight Bus, on their way to Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Don't worry dear," Harry said taking his seat next to Anastasia and taking her hand, "Christmas will be wonderful."

"I know it will," Anastasia replied smiling, "it's just seeing Sirius and well . . . it's just gonna feel weird I guess. I just want it all to go well. He doesn't know about us."

"About that Anna, he does. That night you feel asleep in the common room Sirius checked in via the fire and saw us, so ya he does. Sorry."

"Maybe its better that way, can't worry about it much I suppose." Leaning in closer she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too babe. Here I got you something for Christmas, open it now." He replied handing her a small wrapped package.

"Nooo, I haven't wrapped yours yet."

"I don't care, I want you to open this now, it's special."

"Okay then, if you insist." Anastasia replied opening the package. "Oh, Harry! It's gorgeous, you shouldn't have."

"Don't you worry about what I should or shouldn't do. Lemme put it on you."

"Alright then." She replied turning around. Harry proceeded to fasten the heart shaped diamond pendant around her neck. "I love it."

"I'm happy you do." He replied as he leaned into kiss her, unfortunately the bus came to a quick screeching halt at the same time.

"Well here goes nothing." Anastasia said as she took Harry's hand and followed him off the bus.

"Don't worry." He replied squeezing her hand.  
  
"Sirius!" Anastasia shouted as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Hey there kid, how are you?" He said hugging his sister.

"Wonderful!" She said as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "I'm going out with your godson, be nice!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "Hermione, Ginny, and I are gonna go get settled in."

"Alright kid, hey nice necklace."

As the girls climbed up the stairs none of them could help but strain their ears to hear the conversation.

"So, Harry, how's it going with my little sister?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh Sirius, give the kid a brake." Remus intervened

"It's going well Sirius." Harry responded.

"How but you Ron; I hear you and Hermione got something going on." Remus suggested.

"Umm, well, ya." Ron stammered.

The three girls fell into a fit of giggles, and ran up the stairs.

"Hermione, you and Ron!" Ginny exclaimed shortly after they entered the room.

"Well, ya, we just started going out about three weeks or so ago." Hermione said blushing. "It's been great!"

"Anastasia, what about you and Harry; I feel so out of the loop with all this fifth year work." Ginny questioned.

"Well we've been going out a little over three months, he's wonderful. What about you Ginny, any men in your life?" Anastasia replied.

"No, not really, like I have the time this year anyways." Ginny smiled.

"Anastasia, where did you get that necklace?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry, it was an early Christmas gift. Wanna see what I got him?"

"Absolutely, the necklace is stunning by the way. You're so luck." Hermione commented.

"So are you Hermione." Anastasia replied as she dug through her trunk. "Ah, here it is." She said pulling out a small box. "What do you think?" She asked as she opened the case of a beautiful watch. "I wasn't sure what to get him, do you like it?"

"Like it? He'll love it Anastasia!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Definitely, it's fabulous!" Hermione agreed.

"Girls! You can't stay up there forever! Get down here!" Sirius called up.

"Alright Sirius, were coming hold on!" Anastasia called back to her brother. "What's up Sirius?" Anastasia questioned when she arrived in the kitchen.

"Not exceptionally much kid, Remus and I wanted to let you know that there's an Order meeting in about twenty minutes, same deal as last year Harry. You guys know its secret."

"Right then Sirius, so where are we supposed to go?" Anastasia questioned.

"At the risk of sounding blunt, anywhere but the kitchen." Sirius chuckled.

"Alrighty, to the family room!"

"Before you go Anastasia, Ron, Harry, Hermione, a word please." Sirius said leading them into the entrance hall.

"What's going on Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"Just wanted to specify a few ground rules, I understand that all of you are going out and so on and so fourth. That's cool, what's not cool is doing stupid shit. I seriously hope I don't have to go into particular detail about what constitutes serious shit. But lets review, no guys in girls room, no girls in guys rooms, and I don't expect 'alone time' behind close doors. Get my drift?"

"Got it Sirius, not need to worry." Anastasia said hugging her brother. "We'll be off now, go to your meeting."

"Well, I see an awkward situation arising, thankfully I have stuff that needs to be done, I'll be upstairs." Ginny said excusing herself.

"Alright see you later Ginny." Hermione called.

"So," Harry started when he and Anastasia were sitting on a couch in the family room across from Ron and Hermione, "where did we leave off on the bus."

"Right here." She responded as she started to kiss him.

"Well, they have a pretty good idea if you ask me." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Definitely."

"Then it's settled." Ron responded as he kissed Hermione.  
  
**A/N: Please review! I love hearing from all of you!**


	19. Making Amends

"Ahh hemm," Ginny cleared her throat as she entered the family room, "just thought the four of you would like to know that the meeting's done, so now may be a good time to pull your tongues out of each others throats."

"Mm, right then," Anastasia blushed as she got off Harry's lap and straightened her clothes, "thanks Ginny. So, anybody got any grand ideas on what we should do?"

"I sorta of liked what we were doing." Harry said as he grabbed Anastasia by the waist and pulled her back on to his lap.

"Agreed." Ron stated as he put his arm around Hermione who was still on his lap.

"I never said I didn't like what we were doing dear; however I value my life and yours I don't want Sirius walking in." Anastasia said as she put her arms around Harry's neck.

"Well, if you liked it," Harry smirked as he began to kiss Anastasia; Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Your necks, not mine." Ginny mumbled as she climbed the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius practically screamed as he and Remus entered the room.

"Umm, well, it's like, well you see Sirius . . ." Anastasia stammered as she shifted her self from Harry's lap to the sofa.

"Oh don't you worry Anastasia Charlotte, I saw plenty!" Sirius continued.

"Damn it Sirius, why the hell are you using my damn middle name?" Anastasia shot back.

"Watch your mouth missy."

"You're not my father! So don't try to be anything of the sort." Anastasia continued.

"You're sure as hell lucky I'm not, cause you think you're in pretty big trouble now, you wouldn't imagine what our father would have done at this point!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't you dare talk about daddy like that!" Anastasia screamed. "I didn't go screw up, you did! He loved me, that's more than you'll ever know though. You ran away Sirius, you never even talked to mum and daddy, you didn't give a damn! Your damn selfishness got me sent to America. So don't you start preaching to me. For the record Sirius, I make out with my boyfriend, deal with, or I'll do what you did when you were my age; catch my drift? Burn in hell!" She finished as she ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over Ginny on her way up.

Seconds later Hermione got up and followed Anastasia up the stairs, giving Harry the look that meant 'stay-here-don't-get-yourself-in-anymore- trouble". "Anastasia?" Hermione called as she knocked softly on the bedroom door. "I'm coming in."

"Whatever."

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Hermione," Anastasia sniffled, "nothing personal but I would rather be alone or with Harry right now; can you send him up?"

"I'll see what I can do Hun." Hermione replied as she silently left the room.

As soon as she heard the door close behind her Anastasia climbed off her bed and found the photo album Cecile had given her. How dare Sirius insult their parents, she thought as tears ran down her face. Many minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"W-w-ho, is it?" Anastasia cried.

"It's Harry Love, can I come in?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh Anna dear," Harry said as he entered the room, taking care as he did to leave the door open as Sirius had sternly instructed, "don't cry, it'll be okay." Harry continued as he hugged his girlfriend. "What's this?" He asked as he picked up the photo album.

"Pictures of me with my mum and daddy." Anastasia said as she started to cry harder.

"Okay Anna," Harry said as he held her and tried to comfort her, "don't worry."

"Harry, don't leave me, don't go away like Sirius, my parents, and aunt and uncle did." Anastasia sobbed as she buried her head in his chest.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." He replied as he put his arm around her.

The two of them sat there, as Harry tried to comfort his girlfriend. Secretly he felt torn between his godfather and girlfriend, but decided it wasn't the time to worry about such matters.

"Think you're ready to go back downstairs?" Harry asked roughly and hour later.

"Ya, lets go." She replied shakily as Harry helped her up.

"I'll be right her, don't worry." He said taking her hand.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise Love." He said kissing her. "Let's go before Sirius decided to come up." With that he lead her downstairs.

As the two of them reached the bottom stair Sirius and Remus exited the kitchen.

"Anastasia," Sirius began, "we need to talk."

"Umm . . ." Anastasia stammered as she looked at Harry, who smiled and squeezed her hand, "All right then Sirius." She responded as she followed her brother into the sitting room. "What is it?"

"Look," Sirius started, "I wasn't trying to hurt you by insulting our father, but it's true Anna, our parent's weren't good people. Look at this house, what's in it. It's paid for in blood money. I love you Blondie, I don't want to see you get hurt, that's why I got angry."

"Okay Sirius." Anastasia replied hugging him. "I love you too. I'm still going to be kissing your godson though."

"As long as that's all you do, and I don't have to see to much of it."

"Thanks Sirius, I'm glad I get to live with you."

"Me too kid, me too. So, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
**A/N: Please review! I love hearing from all of you! **


	20. Christmas Presents

"Anastasia would you wake up for the love of God, everyone else is already up!" Hermione whispered as she shook her best friend.

"Mmm, five more minutes, later . . ." Anastasia mumbled into her pillow.

"Anastasia it's Christmas! Would you wake up?" Hermione said slightly louder.

"Ahh, to early, wake me for lunch." Anastasia continued as she turned over and fell back asleep.

"Well," Hermione announce as she entered the kitchen, "I certainly can't get her up. Who want to go next?"

"I'll get her." Sirius said as he exited the kitchen. "Anastasia Charlotte get your butt up. It's Christmas." He sighed, as he shook his sister.

"Sirius, I wanna sleep."

"Nope, sorry." He answered as he picked her up out of bed.

"Sirius! Put me down!" Anastasia laughed.

"Here we are." He said as he dropped her on the couch next to Harry. "Now let's get on with Christmas."

"Oh my God, Sirius, it's beautiful!" Anastasia exclaimed as she opened the small jewelry box. "Whose is it?" She questioned as she looked down at the sapphire and diamond ring.

"I found it in mom's closet, it was her engagement ring. I thought you'd like to have it." Sirius smiled.

"Oh Sirius, thank you so much!" Anastasia beamed as she hugged her brother.

"Well," Sirius announced after everything had been unwrapped, "Ron, Ginny, your parents, and siblings are coming for dinner so I think its best if Remus and I get to the kitchen and at the very least get things ready for your mother to cook." He said as he and Remus stood up. "Behave yourselves you lot." He smiled.

"I'm going to go make sure those to don't kill themselves." Ginny said blushing as she excused herself.

"So, do you like your watch?" Anastasia questioned as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love it sweetheart, it's wonderful." Harry smiled.

"Good, Merry Christmas, I love you."

"I love you too dear. Hey, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Oh Harry, don't look so worried, maybe I have a cold but that's nothing to worry about at all." Anastasia smiled. "Come on, up for a game of poker, anyone?" Anastasia grinned holding up a deck of cards.

"What are we using to bet with?" Ron inquired.

"Well, seeing as none of us have much expendable money, but we do have plenty of Christmas candy, let's use that." Hermione offered.

"Sounds good to me." Anastasia agreed as she started to deal the cards out.

The four of them jumped at the sound of someone apperating in the living room.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted the old man as he stood up, "what can I do for you?"

"Tell me children, where are Sirius and Remus?" The old wizard questioned.

"The kitchen, sir." Anastasia answered as she pointed toward the door.

"Thank you." He said walking quickly to the door.

Seconds later Ginny entered the room, "What's going on?" She asked. "What's Dumbledore doing here?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Harry answered slumping on to the couch.

"Dumbledore, are you serious!" A very loud and excited Sirius asked in the kitchen, which was loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Sirius!" Anastasia called. "What's so wonderful?"

"They caught him, last night isn't it fabulous?" Sirius announced as he, Remus, and Dumbledore entered the room.

"What, Sirius, you're making no sense what so ever." Anastasia said.

"Wormtail, I mean Peter, they caught him last night." He continued.

Anastasia glanced from Harry, to Hermione, to Ron, to Ginny, who all had extremely happy looks on their faces. "Umm, Sirius, I missed something along the line, I don't follow."

"Sorry Anna, to make a long story short, everything I was accused of was Peter's doing." He smiled. "The three of us are off to the Ministry; we'll be back as soon as we can. Ron, I expect your parents will be here with in the hour; I trust the five of you, nothing stupid, got it? Alright, we're off then."

"I'm so happy for you Sirius, I love you." Anastasia said as she hugged her brother goodbye.

"I love you to Blondie."

"See you later Sirius, we're all happy for you." Harry said shaking his godfather's hand.

"Thanks Harry, all of you." Sirius said clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We really gotta go now." He finished as the three of them disappeared.

"Well, I think we may as well at least have a butterbeer in celebration." Hermione announced as she entered the kitchen. "Here we go." She said as she passed out the bottles.

"You know Anna." Harry smirked. "I may just have to kiss you to add to the festivities."

"I would think so." She grinned back. "Remember I'm sick though."

"Oh who gives a damn?" Harry said as he started kiss her.

"Well," Ron mumbled, "How about we keep pulling cooking stuff out for mum."

"Ahh, right then." Hermione agreed as she started to sort through the cabinets.

"Helloo?" A voice called through the entrance hall.

"In here mum." Ginny called back as Ron kicked Harry in the shins.

"Ouch Ron!"

"Mums here didn't think you'd want her walking in while the two of you are making out."

"Right thanks mate. Hi Mrs. Weasley how are you?"

"Fine Harry dear, in here you lot!" She called. Soon after five more people appeared in the kitchen, "You must be Anastasia." She continued as she hugged Anastasia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Anastasia smiled.

"Of course dear, this is the rest of the family." Mrs. Weasley said motioning to the new comers. "That's my husband Arthur, you know Fred and George, that's Bill with the long hair that he refuses to let me cut, and standing next to him is Charlie. Bill, Charlie, this is Anastasia, she's Sirius's sister."

"Hey there!" Anastasia smiled.

"Dear where is your brother?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

The five of them launched in the sequence of events that had transpired not long ago, talking over each other and interrupting like crazy that it took a good fifteen minutes for the whole story to come out clearly and fully.

"Well that is simply wonderful." Mrs. Weasley beamed. "I best start dinner. Out you lot. No you don't Arthur Weasley, your helping me" She said shooing out all of her children, Harry, Anna, and Hermione.

**A/N: Please review! I love hearing from all of you! It keeps me writing, truly, hearing from all of you inspires me.**


	21. Promises and Summer

There was defiantly a more sullen mood throughout the household as the time to go back to school quickly approached. However, Sirius had been fully cleared, which managed to brighten everyone's spirits. None the less, when the time came to leave, spirits had reached an all time low.

"I'll see you at the end of term kid," Sirius smiled as he hugged his sister, "behave yourself, got it."

"Yes, Sirius," Anastasia rolled her eyes for the hundredth time, "I'm not six for the love of God." Anastasia finished as she hugged her brother, "Love you Sirius."

"Love you too kid." He replied hugging her.

Ron quickly flagged the Knight Bus and the five of them staggered on. By some miracle they managed to pull on all of their stuff, and get situated in under fifteen minutes.

Anastasia took a seat close to the window and watched the scenery fly by. She couldn't remember being this happy, not ever, a looming voice told her the other shoe would drop soon. Anastasia shoved the annoying pessimistic voice out of her head and tried to mentally calculate the homework she still had to finish by Monday morning. By the time she reached the assignments for her second class, Anastasia stopped trying to make the list, it was stressing her out and she wasn't at school yet. She glanced down at the ring Sirius had given her and smiled, regardless of the fact that her parents had been flat our assholes, just like her aunt and uncle, and Bret, she liked the ring and was happy to have something that her mother had worn.

"Ya know," Harry said as he took her hand that the ring was on, "maybe one day I'll get you one of these." He smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anastasia beamed.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to have your mother's engagement ring, but wouldn't you like your own?" He said as he played with the ring on her finger.

"Yes, I think I would greatly like to have my own." Anastasia beamed.

"Hmm, you see," Harry began, "I had another gift for you, but after Sirius gave this to you, well I didn't want to give it to you, 'cause Sirius had given you a ring and I didn't want to lessen the importance of that one."

"Can I have it now?" Anastasia smirked.  
"Of course Love." Harry said as he reached into his trunk. "This," he said as he pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a small ruby ring, "is a promise ring. I promise you that one day, I'm gonna ask you another question with another ring."

"Harry, it's gorgeous!" Anastasia exclaimed as she placed her mother's ring on her right hand and put the new ring on her left hand. "I promise you then, that when you ask the other question with the other the ring, that I will say yes." She finished as she kissed him.

* * *

"I am never going to pass these exams!" Anastasia sighed she slumped over her potions book.

"Yes you will, come on, there's on a week left in the term and then we're on holiday, look at it that way." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, and this exam is standing in the way of me and my summer holidays." Anastasia grinned. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Oh probably flying around the Quidditch pitch or something else that allows them to avoid studying." Hermione sighed as she continued to flip through her Ancient Runes book. "What are you doing for the holidays Anastasia?" Hermione asked as she slammed her book shut.

"I don't know, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and I will think so of something. With Sirius being cleared and all it makes things much easier. What about you?" Anastasia replied following suit and closing her book.

"Oh, I expect I'll end up spending most of it with my parents." Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Anastasia questioned.

"Nothing really, just awfully dull."

"Well, you know you and Ron can come and spend the holidays with Harry and I at Sirius's if you want." Anastasia beamed. "Oh, you really should, it would be so much fun the four of us!"

"Alright then, I'm sure I can convince my parents, I'm sure they won't really have a problem, I mean they were going to their best friends in Whales, I don't think it matters in the least if I'm there or not." Hermione smiled.

"Well, it's settled then!" Anastasia exclaimed. "Come on, let's go outside, and actually enjoy this weather." She continued as she pulled on her sandals.

"Oh fine then, I'll go convince Ron to spend the holidays with us, and you can go off with Harry." Hermione smiled.

Anastasia smiled at her friend as they walked out of the castle, she was happy that Ron and Hermione were so in love too. When the two of them finally found Harry and Ron Hermione's theory was proven correct, they were both dogging about the Quidditch pitch on their brooms. Ron quickly flew down to greet Hermione and the two of the walked off together.

"Hey sweetheart," Harry smiled as he got off his broom, "give up on studying?"

"Ya, I don't give a damn anymore, what's the use really, if I don't know it by now, I'm not going to be able to learn a year's worth of material in a few days. Besides, I much rather spend the time with you." Anastasia grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you better believe it to! What do you want to do over the holidays? I told Hermione she and Ron could come too, since neither one of them seemed to be looking exceptionally forward to their holidays." Anastasia replied as Harry took her by the hand and the two of them started to walk.

"Well, I was thinking, you could show me America maybe, then who knows what." Harry smiled.

"Ahh! Of course I'll show you the states; oh this will be absolutely fabulous!" Anastasia exclaimed as she hugged Harry.

"Good, 'cause it's already been planned." Harry replied. "Sirius, you, me, Remus, Hermione, and Ron are gonna go over there."

"This is wonderful! I'm so damn excited; I'll never be able to study for my exams now." She smiled.

"To be honest, I like the fact that you're not studying." He smiled as he started kissing her.  
  
**A/N: Please review! I love hearing from all of you! A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!**


End file.
